


佐k

by qmqhb



Category: Listen Up - Fandom, 说唱听我的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: 车，双性k避雷，旧文换头+改细节，别骂了我知错了下次再也不这样了，还不是饿吗呜呜呜
Relationships: 佐k, 高天佐/左元杰
Kudos: 2





	佐k

**Author's Note:**

> 车，双性k避雷，旧文换头+改细节，别骂了我知错了下次再也不这样了，还不是饿吗呜呜呜

kc淌好多水。阴蒂一碰就开始颤，腿根细长的肌肉绷紧了一抽一抽，他既想合上腿又想张开，在欲望支配下似乎整个身体都抻平展开，又在下一刻恨不得将自己蜷成婴孩来抵御滚水般的热浪。

他扭着腿用膝盖夹紧高天佐的胳膊蹭，像是要喘不过气，尖着嗓子短促地嘤咛，然后忍无可忍地张开嘴。他觉得嘴里好空，此刻他宁愿放弃呼吸，有更硬更烫的东西比空气值得进入他的嘴巴被他舔舐吮吸吞咽。

可高天佐又做了什么呢，根本就只是用手指摁着那个充血的花蕊揉了几下而已。在kc过于剧烈的反应下终于大发慈悲施舍了两根手指沿着湿漓漓的缝隙滑进去，里面是饱涨的软湿的，热得磨人，软肉抽动着吞他的手指。

kc又扭着腰臀贴上去指望把被暂时冷落的阴蒂蹭进高天佐的手心或者抵上他的手指。他抽噎得厉害，哪里都空虚哪里都不满足，他无措到除了抓住高天佐的胳膊以外丝毫不知该如何是好，高天佐敷衍似的用拇指揉了两下就又不再去管那个点，一边轻轻浅浅地用两指在他体内抽送一边发出近似于呼吸和轻哼的闷笑，在这种神情下他会显得很生动，好像马上就要笑出来又生生抿合唇线耍酷，似笑非笑地眯一下眼尾、瞥一下嘴角。

kc泪眼模糊，隐约看出自己受到了嘲弄，稀奇的是他努力了很多年都无法让自己完全与这副器官这具身体和解，此刻却不因为这份嘲弄而觉得不堪和耻辱，只是热、烫、湿、陌生、想要更多。

“高天佐你个骗子，”他咕哝，“你明明是狼，居然装成大型犬。”

“你说什么？”

“我说……我说你再碰碰那里，哥、求你了。”

高天佐又笑，嗓音又哑又重，却并不打算急切强硬地提枪上阵，狂少虚张声势了好些日子，总以为打擦边球能捞尽好处，哪能让他这样威风，花言巧语占得的便宜总要在别的方面被讨回来。高天佐开心的时候愿意由着他撩拨，想算账的时候也不是那么好打发。——当然不在他掌控之中的事情也有，难怪kc天生带媚骨，原来是有另一套器官，但他向来不怕怪，更何况这种怪在他身上是美的。

“行了，乖乖把腿张开，让佐哥看看你有多漂亮。”

他语气轻佻得像在诱骗无知少女入歧途，kc又羞又恼，偏偏抵抗不了叫嚣的欲望，只能半推半就扭捏地打开腿。

明明并不隐晦。他见过高天佐喝多了发狠的样子，也震慑于他在舞台上咄咄逼人的气势，可大型犬私下里摇摇尾巴kc就信以为真，当高天佐是咬钩的鱼，他这还是直钩，愿者上钩。

再没有比kc更矛盾的人了，一边在歌里大肆分析男女感情仿佛深陷多角关系，一边又叹息着感慨“我等的爱它在多远的未来”。想近他的身并不是容易事，他怕自己太怪，为此他得有收有放的撩，早一步推开别人，生生营造出游刃有余来。

高天佐是反面典型，这男人几乎来者不拒，抻开胳膊等你过去依偎在他怀里，你要问他喜不喜欢，他一定说喜欢啊、特喜欢、喜欢得不得了，但要是问他爱不爱，他就开始囫囵：爱啊，你成天瞎想些什么。

无从知晓叹气般滑过去的前两个字到底是一个肯定回答还是语气词，反正他长得够帅，怎么敷衍怎么耍花招都不缺人喜欢。可他台下看上去又太笨太忠诚，在粉丝滤镜下更被小女生们柔化了好几分来宣传，这样的日子长了，竟潜移默化地从狼变成了与本性不符的小奶狗形象。

所以kc才为这种陡然间的落差而气愤委屈，这样的抵触情绪一来他就不想配合，下面水再多也要梗着脖子争口气，保全自己所谓高冷狂傲的形象，冷着一张脸扭过头就是不让高天佐亲。

高天佐强硬地捏着对方双颊把他的脸掰过来，kc呼痛的声音实在显得弱小无助可怜，脸颊被挟持让他没法正常说话，干脆破罐破摔地哼唧着撒起泼来，大尾巴狼好像一时间被奶音闹得没辙，不仅上面松手下面也利索地抽出了手指。

“我不碰了，行不行，就当是我会错意，你到底要不要现在就走？”高天佐一副拿你没办法的神情，可在kc看来又隐隐带了点愠怒和不耐烦。

狂少秒怂，心虚地弯起眼。他清秀的面容一旦神情主动弱化就立刻俏丽可人起来——高天佐在心里为自己这几个腻歪恶心的形容词连呸两声，却没挪开视线。

kc伸手勾住高天佐的脖颈黏过去亲他，舌头抵着齿缝撬开牙关，贴上对方舌尖，蹭一下又往回缩，来来回回地舔，在示好。

高天佐受用，他喜欢被软的潮的黏的依附，亲密关系中不需要清爽和可控，他正在被这只湿淋淋滑溜溜的、别人想抓也抓不住的小动物依赖和讨好，这让他变得很硬，足以被kc感受到。

kc用上双手去解他的皮带和裤链，勾着内裤边缘往下拉，把他勃起的阴茎握进手里，舌尖恋恋不舍地最后同高天佐的舌头纠缠一会儿然后迫不及待地俯下身。

龟头和柱身畅行无阻直到抵住细窄潮热的喉口，kc的舌头像一捧温热的绵绵的水，在狭小的范围内自如地舔舐裹缠，喉咙条件反射地挤压收紧，本该难挨的呕反射和隐约的腥膻味反而让他更兴奋，深深地吮吸一口再后退重新吞吐，从顶端开始细细亲吻，把茎身舔个湿透，然后把饱满的龟头含进嘴里一遍遍地用舌面去剐蹭铃口，舌尖打着圈戳刺品尝。

高天佐托了托对方的腰示意他屁股抬高，摸索着再次拨开阴唇塞了两个指节进去浅浅地搅动保持湿润，里面比他的手指温度要高许多，紧致地吸住两根手指，却又柔软得让人笃定还有开拓的余地。于是第三根手指也配合地探入。实际上他不用这么做kc也够湿了，光是含着那根即将要进入他身体的东西就让他激动到不停地流水。

高天佐没让他渴望太久，也不想像个第一次被口交的愣头青一样射到对方嘴里——尽管kc想象过这一幕，甚至可耻地在羞臊的同时有点期待，似乎此刻所有上不了台面的低俗的隐秘的想法都变得合理，因为高天佐太坦然也太自如地拿捏掌握着一切，而kc对此并不反感，连最初的那点儿嘲弄现在在印象中都变得讨喜起来。原来这些都没那么不堪，甚至舒适轻松到他不敢想的程度，那好吧，被取笑一下也没什么，放任欲望舒展更没什么。

事实上kc的口交技术算是有天赋但也没多出众，这一点难得地没让高天佐兴致缺缺反而让他感到挺可爱，又想，不碍事，以后有的是机会慢慢教。他夸奖似的在kc嘴巴上亲了好几下，带着他翻身换了上下位置。

kc原本乖乖地仰面躺着，见他掏出安全套便也好奇地坐起来，嫌弃地将薄薄的橡胶套捏在指间，润滑液湿漉漉地顺着细长手指往下流，他不大高兴地拧起眉毛：“你要用这个？”

“对。”高天佐言简意赅地答，见kc没有还他的意思，又补充一句，“帮我戴上？”

kc还是不乐意，他对胶圈的质感很不满意，更希望他刚才亲口舔过的脉络和凹凸真实地紧密地进到他身体里。

高天佐的笑声有点像一小截一小截的、有规律并且沙哑的咳嗽，传到kc耳朵里时古怪地变得磨人，像被毛茸茸的东西搔了搔耳廓，kc走神地想到朋友家的金毛用耳朵贴面蹭的触感，然后他注意到自己的手已经被高天佐握住，被引导着替他戴上了套，接着听到高天佐含笑的声音：“套当然要戴，小姑娘，在外面要记得保护自己。”

kc气恼又羞窘地瞪视高天佐，从他手里挣开：“你瞎叫什么！”

高天佐撇撇嘴又耸了下肩算是完成了一个没什么诚意的道歉，分开kc的双腿，握住他的脚踝往自己身后一拽，倾身让硬挺的性器抵住他腿间湿淋淋的入口：“进去咯？”

不像询问，更像是个通知，话音刚落龟头就从两片湿软的唇瓣当中挤了进去。kc嘤咛一声，曲起腿在高天佐的腰后交叠环住，催促地用小腿将他往自己的方向压。

橡胶薄膜的触感新奇，粗长的茎身顺滑地长驱而入，高天佐不急不缓地小幅度搅了几下，顶端往四周分别戳了戳，酸胀感也由内向外延伸，kc咬着唇不大舒服地短促抽了几口气，可惜跟刻意压抑的神情和声音相反，他从湿润的甬道到屁股上的两瓣肉都软乎乎暖融融，叫人既怕顶穿了又怕捂化了。但里面似乎高天佐往哪儿戳都有余力给他开条道出来，顶一下就出一些水，源源不断地，随着他抽插的动作反复被带出和顶入阴道，摩擦碰撞出黏腻淫靡的水声。

kc有点儿咬不住嘴唇了，原本干燥起皮的下唇在刚才的接吻中被含得水润，他牙关稍一卸力松开对下唇的钳制就忍不住开始叫开始哭，后来实在受不了自己的声音，咬着手背呜咽着掉眼泪，不要钱似的往外流，他上面下面都很会流水，无师自通地扭着腰央求，腰胯和屁股往上抬迎合一次次插入的动作，里面裹紧了高天佐的物什自觉地吮着，进入就迎接，离开就挽留。

高天佐显得更自如一些，不说话时只发出又低又沉的气音，他亲kc的下颚，用鼻尖去蹭他的脸，见他用手背挡着嘴，就低头去亲他手腕，从凸起的腕骨开始舔，再顺着掌心纹路一点一点地啄到指根，富有闲情逸致地衔住无名指，将指腹用犬齿磨个尖尖的印出来，钉上标记。倒是kc被闹得嫌痒，禁不住推拒着把手掌从狼狗嘴下抽出来。

这下他双手空闲，先是搂住高天佐的脖子，后来又选择环住腰，顺着他背后结实匀称的肌理摸了摸，腹诽这人怎么看着挺懒散的私下健身却没断过，转而把对方上衣撩起来脱掉，略微蜷了下身子侧过头一口咬住对方乳头，没办法，既然没有漂亮妹妹的胸，那就只能用胸肌勉强代餐了。

高天佐闷哼一声，这是他第一次发出不那么克制的声音，kc洋洋得意感到自己扳回了一城，促狭地叼着逐渐凸出硬起的颗粒啧啧有声地舔吮了几下，生生把高天佐也闹得局促起来。

“行咯，”他捏着kc的后颈示意他抬起头，“要喝奶的话还是你自己更有可能有吧？”他说话很轻很含糊，边说还边等不及地凑过去舔吻kc的唇，身下的动作也没强硬过，深深浅浅的顶弄搅出绵长的酥麻快感，kc必须得从大腿绷紧到脚趾来抵抗，不然整个人都要散架要融化，像被舀起来的糖浆一样又黏又绵地往下淌，他脑袋空空，除了快感什么也不用去想，什么也想不到。

他的腿交缠在高天佐腰后，小臂抵在对方背上顺着人倾身压近的姿势主动收紧胳膊搂紧，完完全全地攀附到对方身上，内壁也自觉地咬紧茎身，妥帖地像是为高天佐量身打造的人形挂件。

他把所有心思都放在舔吻对方那一小片侧颈和肩胛骨上，浑浑噩噩地像在温热的海里随着波浪漂浮，直到高天佐拍拍他的脑袋，把他带回岸边。

“好黏人哦，小杰？”他听见高天佐这么说，这人又看了自己的直播吗？还用他对粉丝说的玩笑话来调侃他。但此刻在这种细枝末节上分高下根本无关紧要，kc从心里很深很远的地方找回了自己的声音和几个零散的字词：“……嗯，黏着你了。”

他自以为高天佐是他搭在胳膊底下的那个泳圈，只要抱住了就可以永远漂下去，可是浪陡然高起来，一道道酥麻连同痒一齐往他身体里渗，惊得他腿根痉挛般抽动，小腹条件反射地收缩，湿软的甬道也随即拢紧，吮住一记一记钉入的巨物，他像壳被完全撬开的蚌肉，最后一道防线失守，饱满多汁的内里只能任人横冲直撞地采撷，他忽然惊讶地想起对方的尺寸，想到那样的物件他居然不需要时间去适应就完完整整地吞到了体内，契合得仿佛命中注定——这个想法没能持续多久就被滚烫的快感冲散，他指节发白，嘴里吐出不成词成句的嘤咛，修剪圆润的指甲竟也能在高天佐背后划出一道道红印白印。

高天佐没好好做造型的头发蓬得像一捧杂草，kc泪眼朦胧地看见，觉得自己看到了一头狼结实黑亮的毛。他怎么……怎么攀得住一头狼？kc胆颤起来，手指更用力地扣紧了对方的肩，战栗中找寻着高天佐的唇舌，贴上去亲吻，在高潮到来的那一刻徒劳地妄图夹紧双腿，他听见更加丰盈的潺潺的水声，屁股也湿漉漉地被人捏在手里抹得一团糟，而他只能在平复了急促的喘息后气愤地狠狠咬一口始作俑者的下唇，他全身上下此刻也只剩这口牙齿是尖的硬的了。

高天佐的唇上渗出血珠，他毫不介意地舔了舔，餍足的狼卸下力气在kc身边趴下，伸长了手去拿床头柜上放着的烟盒，一边点烟一边懒散地跟猎物搭话：“怎么样？还算满意吗，左哥？”

kc没精力跟他嘴贫，即便他这话说得像送上门的鸭子。可是鸭子的服务该更周到，而不是爽完了就让上下眼皮开始打架的客人在这里抽二手烟。他模糊地乱想着，直到旁边人一根烟抽完都没回话。高天佐叹口气，扯着胳膊把他从床上捞起来，没费什么力气就抱进怀里。

“别睡着了，澡还要我帮你洗？”

完了，kc想，高天佐真的是鸭，而他今天出门根本没带钱包。

FIN


End file.
